Con la Musica en la Radio
by T.G.Kira
Summary: La primera vez que la vio, ella bailaba. Ahora en su casa, ella lo invita a unirse a su felicidad, porque ambos están juntos y comparten sus vidas y aunque los años pasen ambos bailaran con la música en la radio. Regalo para Rosa C. Facinelli. OS


_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, aquí estoy dando lata con una nueva historia.**_

_**Es un regalo para una chica a la que aprecio mucho: Rosa Cullen Faccinelli. Espero que te guste hice mi mayor esfuerzo para ti.**_

_**Esta basada en la canción "Con la música en la radio" de Laura Pausini. Y cabe agregar que es mi primer Carlisle/Esme. Asi que espero que te guste.**_

CON LA MUSICA EN LA RADIO

Recién nos mudábamos a Chicago, mi padre había conseguido un mejor trabajo aquí; pero a mí me molestaba el hecho de dejar mi vida, mis amigos y todo lo que yo conocía atrás. Estaba tan triste que los primeros días los pasaba encerrado en mi habitación. Un día en el que continuaba con mi aislamiento escuche una hermosa risa, tuve curiosidad y me levante a ver de dónde venía, me asome por la ventana para toparme con la visión más hermosa que jamás tendré: un hermoso ángel bailaba frente a mí, debía ser un sueño, los ángeles no se dejan ver por los mortales, pero al despejar bien mis ojos me di cuenta que era la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto. Bailaba al compas de una canción que ella escuchaba en su desgastada radio. Todos los días recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, era tan hermosa, un hada, un ángel, que giraba, con su cabello suelto y su hermosa risa que no hacía más que dar un toque mágico a la situación, ella no se daba cuenta de que la observaba, y que desde ese día cada vez que escuchaba la música que salía de su radio, yo me escondía en mi ventana para verla bailar, tan irreal, tan hermosa, demasiado hermosa, tal y cual como la veo hoy. Ahora más madura e increíblemente más hermosa y completamente mía, mi esposa.

-¿Que haces ahí parado?- me reclamo mi hermosa esposa- Ven a ayudarme a pintar-

-Ya voy cariño- dije mientras me unía a ella, pintando la sala de nuestra nueva casa. Estábamos recién casados , yo apenas salía de la escuela de medicina y Esme estaba empezando con su pequeño negocio de diseño de interiores, quizás éramos demasiado jóvenes a la vista de muchos pero ambos estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos por el otro: Amor.

Ambos estábamos locamente enamorados, quizás aun más que cuando nos conocimos. Y es decir como no amarla más cada día, cuando ella misma se sacrificaba por mí, cuando antepuso mi sueño a los suyos. Yo le debía la felicidad a ella y haría todo lo humanamente posible para que ella fuera feliz.

Mientras pintábamos, ella tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio, me le quede viendo de soslayo. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de repente se dio cuenta que la miraba.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella riéndose.

-¿Me preguntaba porque estas tan feliz?-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu no eres feliz, Carlisle?- pregunto mientras cambiaba su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza.

-Claro que lo soy, cariño. Pero a veces pienso que tú mereces más que vivir pobremente a mi lado- dije tristemente. Era una de las pocas cosas que me entristecían ahora. El no poder darle la vida que ella merecía, como recién graduado aun no tenía un trabajo fijo. Además, que la había alejado de su familia, ellos no deseaban que nos casáramos, ellos querían que Esme se casara con un hombre rico y no con un "medicucho de cuarta", recordé las crueles palabras de su madre.

Ella me sonrió haciendo que toda tristeza se fuera de mi, su sola sonrisa me daba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar todo.

Tiro su brocha al suelo y tomo mi mano.

-Ven- dijo mientras que me halaba lejos de la pared que estábamos pintando. Sin decir más, me tomo de ambas manos y ella empezó a bailar esperando a que yo me uniera a ella.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte entre risas

-Bailamos- me dijo mientras me hacia moverme con ella

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?- dije aun riéndome.

-Quiero demostrarte lo feliz que soy y que tú también puedes ser feliz- y no dijo mas mientras bailábamos.

.

.

.

-Carlisle, no me siento bien- a duras penas podía susurrar.

-Yo sé amor. Perdóname- le conteste con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella llevaba días enferma, y no teníamos el dinero necesario para comprar su medicina. Aun no encontraba trabajo y lo que ella ganaba era para las cuentas. Me sentí impotente al verla ahí tirada en la cama sufriendo.

-¿Por qué dices que te perdone? tontito- intento sonreír, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Mi amor, tranquilízate. Mañana a primera hora tendré tu medicamento te lo prometo.- intente calmarla abrazándola pero cada vez el dolor era más intenso para ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste ser tu novia?- me pregunto suavemente, ella quería distráeme a mí, yo debía ser quien la reconfortara a ella y no al revés

-Como lo olvidaría.- le conteste con una sonrisa- Tu me hablabas muy poco a pesar de ser vecinos durante un tiempo, y yo me moría porque tú me hablases. Hacía de todo para que habláramos, una vez avente uno de mis zapatos hacia tu habitación alegando que se me había resbalado- sonreí ante el recuerdo y ella también.- Una ocasión te sentaste en la entrada de tu casa y estabas muy triste porque tu padre te había regañado, y me acerque a ti y te dije…-

-Me dijiste: las niñas hermosas no deben llorar. Lo recuerdo claramente. Me dijiste que yo era tu preciado ángel y que tú me cuidarías si yo te dejara. Fuiste muy dulce- murmuro lo último, sus fuerzas se estaban agotando. Poco a poco sus dulces ojos se cerraron dejándola caer en un sueño profundo.

-Siempre te cuidare- le susurre mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y rogaba porque soportara un poco mas mientras conseguía su medicina.

Me quede a su lado toda la noche, oyéndola quejarse del dolor. Hasta que se calmo un poco cerca del amanecer.

-Carlisle…- murmuro en sueños- Carlisle…. Toma mi mano- sonreí ante su petición, delicadamente tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, demostrándole que estaba con ella incluso en sus sueños.

.

.

.

Por fin había conseguido un puesto en el hospital de la ciudad, había costado mucho que me aceptasen pero por mi insistencia me permitieron un tiempo de prueba. Tuve que poner todo de mí para que me contratasen por tiempo indefinido. Pero después de la enfermedad de Esme estaba determinado a no volver a pasar por eso, no iba a dejar que ella volviera a sufrir de esa manera, no iba a volver a ser un inútil dejando sufrir a mi amada, sacrificaría todo porque ella tuviese una vida feliz y no se preocupara por nada.

Así pasaba casi todo mi tiempo en el hospital, trabajando, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que me notaran, para poder mantenerme ahí. Gracias a Dios pronto tendría casi un año de trabajar y pronto me darían a firmar mi contrato por lo tanto no podía descuidar el trabajo.

Cuando llegue a casa cerca de la madrugada me extraño ver la luz de la estancia encendida, por lo general Esme ya estaría dormida. Con cuidado abrí la puerta para entrar a la casa. Colgué mi gabacha en un perchero de la entrada junto a mi maletín, lentamente pase a la estancia y me sorprendió encontrarme con Esme dormida en uno de los sillones, llevaba puesto el vestido que ella mas apreciaba, fue el ultimo que su padre le regalo, a mi me encantaba ese vestido en ella, pero no entendía el motivo que lo llevase ya que ella solo se lo ponía en momentos importantes para ella.

Olvide el asunto del vestido y me dispuse a cargarla hacia nuestra habitación, se notaba incomoda y no sería bueno para su cuello y espalda que se quedase allí. Con delicadeza la levanta del sillón y la cargue, subí las escaleras lo más lentamente posible para no despertarla cuando por fin llegue a la habitación hice todo lo posible de acomodarla sin despertarla pero en cuanto me aleje ella se removió y abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunto un tanto aturdida, me fije que veía la habitación intentando ubicar en donde estaba.

-¿Qué paso, Esme?- me acerque y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Ya es de madrugada, cariño. Vuelve a dormirte- iba a levantarme pero ella sujeto mi brazo entre sus manos, gire a verla y en sus ojos habían pequeñas lagrimas, me asuste no entendiendo el porqué de su llanto.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?- ella no me contesto y enterró su rostro contra mi pecho y me abrazo fuertemente, eso me preocupo aun más.

Tome su mentón con una mano haciendo que me viera.

-Dime que pasa- dije en tono suplicante.

-Feliz aniversario- dijo en un susurro mientas volvía a bajar su rostro.

Aniversario…. hoy era nuestro…. Aniversario. No era posible, todavía faltaba para nuestro aniversario, disimuladamente dirigí mi mirada a un calendario en la pared para constatar las palabras de Esme, hoy era nuestro aniversario o mejor dicho había sido y yo lo había olvidado.

-Cariño, lo siento tanto- dije mientras la abrazaba, de nada me servía fingir que no lo había olvidado, ella lo sabía perfectamente- En serio, perdóname, no fue mi intensión- sabia que ella debía estar dolida por mi olvido y quizás mis palabras no hacían nada por confortarla.

Después de un rato de silencio entre ambos, ella levanto su mirada y la dirigió directamente a mí.

-Está bien- intento darme una sonrisa pero no le salió- Entiendo que estés ocupado, no te preocupes. Solo…no me avisaste que tendrías que quedarte de noche, por eso te espere. Fue mi error.

-No, Esme. Fue el mío. Me he dedicado al trabajo y te he dejado sola, pero quiero que te quede claro que no hay algo más importante para mí que tu y jamás lo habrá. Te prometo que esto no se volverá a repetir jamás pero por favor perdóname, te amo demasiado- dije acariciando su mejilla, intentando demostrar mis palabras.

-No hay nada que perdonarte- dijo dándome un beso en mis labios- Yo tengo un regalo para ti que tal vez se vuelva lo más importante para ti- dijo sonriendo.

-No seas tontita, no hay nada que sea más importante para mí que tu-

-¿Un pequeño bebe no sería importante para ti?- pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa. Sus palabras me dejaron anonadado.

-¿me estás diciendo que….?- no pude terminar la pregunta.

-Si Carlisle, estoy embarazada.-

.

.

.

-Carlisle deberías ir con Edward al partido, todos sus amiguitos van con sus padres-

-Esme, sabes que no puedo, por más que quiera.- le discutí.

Edward, nuestro pequeño hijo tenía siete años, el nació en un momento difícil de nuestras vidas, mientras estábamos empezando a establecernos pero siempre fue una bendición para nosotros. Tenía los hermosos ojos de su madre y su cabello era una combinación de los cabellos caramelos de Esme y los rubios míos haciendo un tono cobrizo en el, era tan pálido como yo y tan astuto como su mama. Era un niño muy inteligente.

Con el tiempo que había trabajado en el hospital había podido llegar a un puesto importante como jefe del ala de cardiología, lo que conllevaba demasiadas responsabilidades pero también mayores prestaciones y gracias a eso a mi familia no le faltaba nada.

-Por favor, el niño quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Casi no lo ves- volvió a suplicarme Esme.

-Yo lo sé, pero de momento no puedo, estoy demasiado ocupado en el hospital.-

-Siempre estas ocupado. Lo estas demasiado para atender a tu hijo.-

-Por favor Esme. No empieces con tu cantaleta de que no le prestó atención al niño, tu sabes que todo lo que hago es por él y por ti- dije empezando a cansarme de la conversación casi discusión que estábamos teniendo.

-No, Carlisle, no es una cantaleta es la verdad- dijo mas exaltada, estuve a punto de contestarle algo cuando nuestro pequeño entro a la habitación.

-mami, papi, no peleen por mí, por favor. Papi, está bien que no vayas al partido conmigo, se que te la pasas mejor en tu trabajo que conmigo, le diré al papa de Jazz que me lleve.- dijo con sus ojitos verdes llenos de lagrimas, sus palabras me hirieron profundo. Su mama lo levanto y lo llevo a la sala, dejándome a mi ahí, solo y perplejo ante las palabras de mi hijo.

En un momento empecé a escuchar música viniendo desde la sala, Salí de la cocina y me encontré con uno de los cuadros que mas amaba ver. Esme sostenía a Edward en sus brazos mientras bailaba con el por la sala, ella hacia eso cada vez que el lloraba, desde pequeñito ella lo calmaba de esa manera, me quede recargado en el marco de la puerta admirando a mis dos personas favoritas.

En un momento Edward se arreglo en los brazos de Esme levantando su cabecita del hombro de ella.

-Mami ¿Por qué papi no me quiere?- pregunto muy suavecito.

-Mi amor, tu papi si te quiere. Lo que pasa es que el debe trabajar para que tengamos esta hermosa casa y todos tus juguetes- dijo intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, me estaba sintiendo terrible ante la situación, yo que me jactaba de ser un buen padre y me estaba dando cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-Yo no quiero mis juguetes, quiero que el pase tiempo conmigo- dijo de nuevo con su vocecita estrangulada por el llanto.

-Ya mi amor, no llores- le decía Esme mientras lo mecía en sus brazos al son de la canción que estaba saliendo en ese momento en la radio. Mientras giraba ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación, pude notar que ella también lloraba ante el dolor de nuestro hijo, me veía molesta, dolida y entendía perfectamente el porqué.

Camine hacia ella y tome a Edward entre mis brazos.

-Hey campeón. No tienes porque decirle al papa de Jazz que te lleve al partido. Iremos tú y yo y después iremos a comer algo y jugar en el parque. ¿Te gusta la idea?- pregunte mientras acariciaba su despeinado cabello.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?- pregunto en un gimoteo.

-si, ¿pero sabes? Hay algo más importante que hacer- dije mientras en su rostro se dibujaba su sonrisita y me abrazo.

-Gracias papi. Te quiero mucho- dijo mientras se soltaba de mis brazos y corría hacia la puerta- Iré a contarles a Jazz y a Emmet que iras conmigo- y desapareció tras la puerta.

Sentí la mano de Esme en mi hombro.

-Soy un tonto ¿verdad?-

-Si, un poco. ¿Pero sabes? Lo has reconocido a tiempo. Ahora es que podemos disfrutarlo, ahora es que nos dejara participar de su vida. Su niñez no se repetirá y lo único que nos quedara de ella son los recuerdos, no los desperdicies.-

-Perdóname. Por haber discutido y por todo. Tú siempre tienes la razón.-

-Me sorprende que hasta hoy te des cuenta- dijo mientas me empujaba y salía corriendo hacia la cocina. Yo la seguí, ya que estaba seguro que nuestra pequeña pelea había sido olvidada y ella estaba feliz porque Edward lo estaba, había entendido que Edward necesitaba más de mi presencia en su vida, el no siempre seria mi pequeño y debía apreciar cada instante de su infancia.

.

.

.

- voy a la casa de Bella- no espero respuesta y corrió a la casa de enfrente. Los Swans se habían mudado cuando Edward cumplió diez años. Ellos tenían una pequeña niña de la que Edward se encariño instantáneamente. Isabella o Bella como prefiere que le digan es un año menor que Edward, pero ambos se la viven juntos, se las arreglaban en la escuela para poder pasar los recreos juntos. Y aun ahora con trece y doce años, son inseparables.

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunto Esme saliendo de la cocina.

-SI. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada que ya no vive aquí sino en la casa de enfrente- le bromee. Y era la verdad, Edward solo venia a la casa a comer y después pasaba toda la tarde en la casa de enfrente.

-Es tan lindo, ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confuso.

-A tu hijo le gusta Bella-

-¿No crees que aun es pequeño para pensar en eso?-

-Pueda que sí. Pero mira- dijo haciéndome señas para que viera por la ventana.

Me levante y me asome por la ventana, pude ver a Edward sentado con Bella en el pórtico de su casa. Edward le daba una flor a Bella y ella se sonrojaba pero la aceptaba.

-¿Dime si no son lindos?- volvió a preguntarme Esme con emoción en sus ojos. No pude decir nada, siempre que veía sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes me perdía en ellos. Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Claro que si cariño- dije con ternura. Sabía que ella se emocionaba por el primer amor de nuestro hijo, era como si fuera ella. Pero así es el amor de una madre.

-Solo espero que el jefe Swan no se moleste con nosotros porque nuestro hijo pretende a su princesa- dije queriendo hacerme el cómico.

-Cállate Cullen- regaño mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo. Y como buen esposo guarde silencio frente a una muy ilusionada madre.

.

.

.

-Los vamos a extrañar mucho, niños- lloriqueaba Esme, mientras abrazaba a Edward y a Bella.

-Mama, no llores. Volveremos en vacaciones- dijo Edward tratando de calmar a su madre.

Hoy ellos se iban a la universidad. Y tal como dijo Esme hace algunos años, ellos eran el uno para el otro.

-Esme, te prometo que lo cuidare y hare que te llame todos los días- prometió Bella mientras la abrazaba. Ella se había vuelto parte de nuestra familia, era como una hija para nosotros y creo, que ella nos apreciaba igual.

-Adiós, papa. Te extrañare- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también te extrañare, campeón- dije recordando su apodo de pequeño, el sonrió al recordarlo.

Tal vez no era el momento para ponerse triste, pero realmente lo extrañaría.

En cuanto ambos dejaron la casa, todo estuvo en completo silencio.

Esme se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Me hizo señas para que la acompañara, rápidamente me senté junto a ella.

Se recosté en mi hombro y empezó a sollozar.

-Ya cariño. No llores.- trataba de consolarla

-Mi pequeñito se ha ido.- sollozaba

-El ya creció Esme, tiene dieciocho años. Necesita salir y enfrentarse al mundo.- Su sollozo se detuvo después de un rato.

-Tienes razón- contesto y se quedo recostada contra mí, durante mucho tiempo en silencio.

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto curioso por su mutismo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta cómo ha cambiado esta casa desde que llegamos?-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Recuerdas el primer día que pintamos este mismo cuarto. Toda la casa era tan simple tan sencilla y ahora….- no termino la frase.

-¿Ahora?-

-Ahora es un hogar- respondió dándome una sonrisa- Aquí empezamos una vida, aquí empezamos nuestro matrimonio, éramos jóvenes e inexpertos pero pudimos salir adelante, pudimos criar a nuestro hijo, a un buen hijo. Llevamos una vida feliz a pesar de todo, ¿no crees?-

-Claro que sí. Claro que somos felices- dije mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos- A pesar de que el principio fue difícil pudimos Salir adelante, aunque tuvimos problemas y dolores pudimos sobrellevarlos ¿sabes por qué? por que nos amábamos, porque aun nos amamos. Yo te amo como el primer día. ¿Y tú?-

-No deberías preguntarme eso, tonto. Tú conoces la respuesta- dijo mientras me besaba tiernamente.

Recordé algo que ella me había dicho hace tiempo.

Me levante de mi lugar y encendí la radio. Tome su mano y la levante del sillón, la guie hacia el centro de la sala y empecé a guiarla conforme a las notas de la música.

La sensación era la misma de hacia años o quizás más fuerte. Los años solo nos habían demostrado lo que nosotros ya sabíamos: que nos amábamos y nada podría separarnos. Ni las injurias del tiempo, ni los problemas podrían jamás separar nuestro amor.

Porque aun hoy seguíamos bailando con la música en la radio.

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Aunque creo que de titulo le hubiera quedado mejor "Viñetas de una vida", pero perdia la alusión a la canción que inspiro la historia.**_

_**Igual me gustarían sus comentarios.**_

_**Un beso.**_


End file.
